Baile de Graduación
by Ask for PeChi
Summary: High School AU en el que Miguel no tiene con quién ir al baile de graduación y siempre le quiso preguntar a Manuel, pero este no tiene ni la más mínima intención de ir. Latin Hetalia Perú/Chile


Bueno, casi una semana (¿o más?) nos tardamos en esto, y como excusa ponemos nuestras diferencias horarias en la escuela de francés y verano que nos impiden comunicarnos, pero como nosotras trabajamos para su satisfacción (sí, la tuya) hemos logrado terminar esto y que quedara decente.

**Prompt:** Podrían escribir un High School AU en el que Migue no tiene con quién ir al baile de graduación y siempre le quiso preguntar a Manuel, pero este no tiene ni la más mínima intención de ir (*cofcof y al final que sea… bueno tu ya sabes ;3 cofcof*)

**Advertencias: **El fic es algo largo, y también contiene lemon hacia el final.

* * *

**Baile de Graduación**

Dos semanas. Dos semanas era lo que faltaba para el baile de graduación y él no tenía pareja. Y no sólo no tenía pareja, sino que todos los demás ya tenían y nadie más estaba libre. Martín estaba yendo con Victoria, Catalina estaba yendo con Francisco (traidor) y así sucesivamente con todas las personas de su curso. Todas... excepto Manuel.

Miguel estaba cagado.

-Pero invítalo -le había dicho Martín, a lo que Miguel le había respondido con una mirada asesina.

-¿Es en serio?

Martín se encogió de hombros.

-Te gusta, ¿no?

No, a Miguel no le gustaba Manuel, pero sus amigos obviamente no le creían. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si se la pasaba el día mirándolo cuando el otro no se daba cuenta, y cuando lo hacía comenzaban o a hablar o a pelear (la segunda más que la primera a decir verdad)?

-Si no hay nada que podés perder, hazlo -insistía el rubio a Miguel.

Pero Miguel no estaba desesperado, o al menos eso fue durante los primeros días. Luego, para bien o para mal, tuvo que aceptar que sí, en efecto, lo estaba. Y mucho, era por eso que terminó dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca el jueves durante el último recreo, sabiendo que era bien probable encontrar a Manuel ahí.

Sí, había decidido invitar a Manuel González, el chileno fregado con el que se llevaba peleando desde jardín de niños. (El por qué se peleaban era, aparte de un misterio, un asunto que a nadie le interesaba lo suficiente.)

Cuando entró a la biblioteca buscó con la mirada al chileno, el cual estaba sentado solo en una mesa leyendo un libro que parecía bastante antiguo, de poesía quizás, y se acercó con paso decidido a él. Manuel levantó la vista cuando sintió a alguien caminar en su dirección, tragando un poco nervioso al ver que era Miguel y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué estai' haciendo aquí?

-Vengo a leer, ¿tú qué crees? -respondió Miguel sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa que a Manuel le recordaba a días soleados, tomando un libro al azar de una de las estanterías, y se sentó frente al chileno.

Genial, al parecer la bibliotecaria no andaba cerca y nadie lo mandaría a callar. Esperaba que Manuel no lo hiciese...

-Tú no lees –Manuel lo miró con ojos entrecerrados-. Algo te traes entre manos -dijo antes de volver su rostro hacia los versos de Gabriela Mistral.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Miguel hizo un gesto con la mano haciéndose el ofendido-. De verdad vengo a leer.

Dicho esto se apresuró a checar la portada del libro que escogió y sonrió entretenido al ver que era el poemario Los heraldos negros. Las coincidencias de la vida, se dijo Miguel mientras abría el libro en una página equis, y sobrevoló los versos del primer poema que saltó a la vista.

-Oe... -llamó entonces a Manuel-. A ti que te gusta la poesía...

-¿Mhh? ¿Qué con eso? -preguntó este alzando nuevamente la vista para mirar a Miguel a los ojos, marcando la línea donde quedó con el dedo para no perderse luego.

-Pues... ¿tienes algún poeta favorito? -dijo Miguel ya sin saber cómo seguir.

¿Por qué maldita sea nunca se tomaba la molestia de hacer un plan previo? No sé, pensar en qué va a decir o hacer... Miguel bajó la mirada a su libro. "Hay golpes en la vida, tan fuertes... ¡Yo no sé!" decía Vallejo. De seguro que con eso no se refería a tener que invitar a un gruñón a un baile, pensó amargado Miguel.

-No realmente, pero me gusta mucho 20 Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada de Neruda -se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que quieras saber?

Comenzó a sonreír un poco.

-¿Acaso quieres dedicarle un poema a alguien? -bromeó riendo-.

-No... -murmuró Miguel, sonando ausente por el hecho de que en ese momento su cabeza estaba trabajando a full, buscando qué decir-. Prefiero las canciones a los poemas.

Apenas lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado aquello. Las canciones son poemas con música, inepto, se riñó a sí mismo.

-Casi todos prefieren las canciones a los poemas -rodó los ojos- la verdad es que son casi lo mismo, yo no le veo tanta diferencia.

Volvió la vista al libro y la levantó nuevamente unos segundos después al notar que Miguel no parecía querer decir nada más, cosa rara en él.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-¡Aww, te preocupas por mí! -se rio Miguel molestándolo-. Pero descuida, conmigo todo anda bien. Todo fresco, y eso que en una semana nos graduamos...

Bravo Miguel, al menos ya metiste el tema...

-Obvio que me preocupo por ti po' weón, si eres mi amigo -admitió algo sonrojado-. ¿Y por qué te pondría nervioso la graduación? Solo va a ser eso, y el baile.

-Si te digo que no me pone nervioso -replicó Miguel-. Y... ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Tal vez Manuel no lo había notado, pero Miguel mantenía la mirada fija en un punto perdido en medio de la página de su libro, demasiado ansioso como para mirar a Manuel.

-No voy a ir -dijo como si nada apoyando el mentón en una mano y mirando a la nada-. Demasiada gente para mi gusto -agregó cerrando los ojos-.

Miguel en cambio había levantado la mirada del libro y lo miraba con expresión de incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué!? -se le salió de golpe y Manuel volvió a abrir los ojos confundido-. ¿Cómo que no vas a ir? ¡Es tu graduación, tu fiesta! ¡No puedes NO ir!

-No es mía, es del curso entero... –Manuel frunció el ceño-. Y yo quiero no ir, no soporto los lugares llenos de tanta gente y música y baile –dijo e hizo una mueca ante eso último.

-No seas aguado, es una sola vez y si no vas, te vas a arrepentir -insistió Miguel sintiendo un poco que su desesperación crecía-. ¡Lo que tú dices no es más que una excusa aburrida, igual de aburrida que tú!

-Podré ser aburrido, pero es lo que haré. Punto final –bufó Manuel y dio por terminada la conversación volviendo a concentrarse en el libro ignorando las protestas de Miguel, quien se quedó con las palabras en la boca y no le quedó otra que aceptar que por ese día, la batalla estaba perdida.

Por ese día.

-¿En serio no vas a ir? -le volvió a preguntar a Manuel al día siguiente durante educación física, esperando realmente que el otro hubiese cambiado de opinión de un día para el otro.

-No -respondió simplemente, aumentando la velocidad para dejar a Miguel atrás en las vueltas que el profesor les había mandado correr.

-Mierda -farfulló Miguel, ignorando las risas de Martín y Luciano a sus espaldas.

El almuerzo sería otro buen momento para intentarlo de nuevo, pensó.

-Deberías considerarlo -dijo sentándose al lado de Manuel a la vez que desenvolvía su sándwich de pollo.

-No lo creo -replicó Manuel cortante, terminando su propio almuerzo y levantándose para dirigirse a la biblioteca lo que quedaba del receso.

Miguel se quedó sentado, sin saber si seguirlo o no. Finalmente recogió sus cosas y echó a correr tras el chileno.

-¿Cómo que no? Vamos, sabía que eras amargado pero nunca tanto... -bufó corriendo al lado de Manuel.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto? No es como si me fueras a invitar o algo así –dijo él mirándolo y entrecerró los ojos al verlo reír nervioso-. ¿Cierto, Miguel? -agregó lentamente, casi amenazante.

-¡No, claro que no! -se rio Miguel, escondiendo su nerviosismo-. ¿Por qué querría invitarte a ti?

Manuel rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, supongamos que te creo y no piensas invitarme, ¿por qué insistes tanto en lo del baile? –sigue hablando con el mismo tono de antes.

-Porque somos amigos, ¿no? -farfulló Miguel encogiéndose de hombros-. Es lógico que no quiera que te pierdas la juerga del año.

-Pues me la quiero perder –contestó el chileno-. No es necesario que me hinches tanto con eso, no importa lo que digas no voy a ir.

-Pero... -Miguel se mordió el labio-. Pero...

Pero Manuel simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Miguel pateó molesto el piso. Ya vería, él no se iba a rendir.

A la semana siguiente, lo primero que oyó Manuel al llegar al colegio fue la molesta voz de Miguel y sus molestos intentos de convencerlo a ir a la fiesta.

-No -dijo antes de que Miguel pudiese seguir hablando y siguió de largo a sentarse en su mesa.

Miguel nunca sabía cuándo parar de joder.

-Anda Manuel, ¡no puedes ser tan amargado! ¡Todo el mundo va a estar ahí! -seguía insistiendo sentándose de espaldas al pizarrón en el puesto enfrente del de Manuel, que dicho sea de paso era de alguien más.

-Lee mis labios Miguel. No.

-¿Por qué debería leer tus labios si igual lo dices en voz alta? -preguntó Miguel y fue ahí que entraron Catalina y Blanca y la atención de Miguel voló lejos.

Se golpeó el rostro con una mano por lo fácil que volaba la atención de Miguel y negó con la cabeza. Dios, realmente no sabía qué hacer con él.

-Ya pe.

Era martes y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

-Que no.

-¡Pero no seas así!

Manuel sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y lo peor era que Miguel no parecía querer notarlo. ¿Por qué le insistía tanto? Dios, ¿no tenía a nadie más para molestar?

-¡Miguel, ya para! -terminó por gritarle-. ¡¿Por qué mierda insistes tanto, ah?! -vociferó tirando los brazos al aire como para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

La gente a su alrededor se calló unos segundos, comenzando a cuchichear luego. Miguel se quedó frío, mirándolo con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir.

-Ahm... yo...

Manuel estaba muy enojado, hasta Miguel tuvo que darse cuenta de eso. Soltó un suspiro, derrotado, y soltó la sopa.

-Es que eres mi última opción para ir al baile.

Manuel se quedó callado unos segundos tratando de digerir lo que Miguel acababa de decirle.

-¿Qué? -preguntó en un susurro-

-Q-que eres mi última opción -volvió a decir titubeante por la próxima reacción del castaño.

Manuel sabía que era mala idea ser castigado en su última semana por intentar asesinar a uno de sus compañeros y fue esa la única razón por la que no golpeó a Miguel.

-Miguel... -siseó peligrosamente y todas las alertas del peruano se prendieron-. No por eso voy a cambiar de opinión, y sinceramente me importa un rábano si te vas solo.

Sin agregar más, se dio media vuelta y se largó antes de que Miguel pudiese decir alguna estupidez más.

-Última opción -farfulló indignado mientras entraba a la cafetería-. ¿Qué se cree?

Miguel se quedó ahí sin saber qué hacer. La había cagado, eso de seguro, y para más encima con Manuel, lo cual no era nada bueno.

-Ahhhh, que hagoooo -gimoteó agarrándose la cabeza desesperado con ambas manos.

-Nada, no hay mucho que puedas hacer -dijo Catalina apareciendo a su lado-. Y muévete, que tapas el camino.

-El pasillo es lo suficientemente grande para que pases a mi lado -gruñó Miguel de mal humor y Catalina suspiró.

-Ya, tampoco te pongas así -trató de animarlo dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. Y si vas solo, no tiene nada de malo.

Miguel la miró desconsolado.

-Pero yo quería ir con Manu... -murmuró mirando al suelo-. ¡Y ahora ya no quiere ni verme! -dijo aún más deprimido-.

-Creí que simplemente querías ir con él porque no te quedaba otra -comentó Catalina mientras lo jalaba consigo.

-Bueno, si pe, pero también quería ir con él -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Catalina negó con la cabeza. Miguel era todo un caso...

-Entonces ve y díselo, porque así como lo dejaste ahora piensa que en realidad no te interesa ir con él -dijo la chica y Miguel la miró confundido-. Solo ve y dile que quieres ir con él.

-Pero y si me dice que no, ¡me estuvo negando toda la semana! Y yo sí quiero ir con él y -fue cortado bruscamente por un golpe que le dio la muchacha en la cabeza.

-Anda -prácticamente le ordenó.

Miguel se sobó la cabeza, mirándola ofendido, mas no se atrevió a replicarle.

-Ok, ok -suspiró derrotado y la chica sonrió satisfecha, cuando en ese momento se les sumaron más amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Miguel? ¿Manu te rechazó de nuevo? -bromeó Martín riéndose junto a Luciano al recordar los intentos fallidos de Miguel.

-Púdranse -masculló Miguel tratando de ignorar el hecho de que de la nada esos dos parecían llevarse bien-. Al menos yo no estoy yendo con alguien a quien he tenido que sobornar.

Martín entonces dejó de reírse de golpe.

-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto, Victoria sí quiere ir conmigo... -terminó poco convencido.

Fue entonces el turno de Miguel de reírse, acompañado de Catalina y Luciano, y Martín se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-Al menos tengo pareja… -gruñó.

-¡Cierto! Tengo que ir a explicarle todo a Manuel -y dicho eso partió corriendo a buscar al castaño.

…

Miguel tocó insistentemente el timbre de la casa de Manuel. Iba vestido con un traje y totalmente dispuesto a llevar al otro al baile le gustara o no. No fue sino hasta que su madre, y no Manuel, abrió la puerta que comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Ehh... buenas noches, señora. ¿Se encuentra Manuel? -preguntó tratando de parecer cortés.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada algo contrariada, por no decir totalmente extrañada (no era después de todo cosa de cada día que se aparezca en tu puerta un adolescente arreglado, preguntando por tu hijo), y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Manuel ha salido -explicó-, y no sé a qué hora va a volver.

-Oh -atinó a decir el peruano- si... esto... si lo ve, ¿puede decirle que vine a... que vine?

-Claro, yo le digo -y luego de despedirse del chico cerró la puerta de la casa.

Bien, podía ahora con toda seguridad decir que estaba todavía más cagado que hace dos semanas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Miguel no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Con pasos lentos volvió a bajar a la vereda, sopesando sus posibilidades. Podía ir solo a la fiesta, pero sus amigos se burlarían de él por el resto de su existencia y además, Miguel simplemente no quería ir solo y quería ir con Manuel. Pero no podía.

Aunque también esa era la mejor juerga del año, no podía no ir, fuera o no fuera con Manuel... Así que con un suspiro de frustración dirigió sus pies hacia el colegio para ir a la dichosa fiesta, a la mierda si Manuel era un amargado que no quería ir, él no sería igual.

Al menos Manuel vivía cerca del colegio y no tendría que caminar demasiado, solo unas pocas cuadras. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al terminarse ese par de cuadras, se halló a Manuel parado en la entrada del colegio.

Estaba refunfuñando por lo bajo, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y mirando al suelo, sin darse cuenta para nada de la presencia de Miguel. Mas este último no cabía en sí de felicidad. ¡Manuel había ido! En ese momento lo único que pensó en hacer fue ir a abrazarlo, y eso hizo.

-¿¡Pero qué...!? -chilló Manuel al sentir como alguien se le lanzaba encima, aunque poco le sorprendió el descubrir que era Miguel-. ¡Oe, quítate!

-¡Viniste! -exclamó Miguel emocionado, apachurrándolo sin la más mínima intención de soltarlo.

-Claro que vine po', weón, si tú me invitaste, ¿o ya se te olvidó? –reclamó Manuel dejándose abrazar al ver que no tenía intención de soltarlo.

-Ah, claro... -se rio Miguel y lo soltó por fin, separándose y es entonces que se crea un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

El castaño comenzó a removerse incómodo en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer en esa situación.

-Así que... ¿qué hacemos ahora?

-¡Pues entrar obviamente! -se rio Miguel y siguiendo un impulso tomó a Manuel de la mano.

Pero Manuel hizo una mueca, recordando lo que le esperaba dentro del edificio. Realmente no quería entrar, solo había venido porque Miguel se había visto bien deprimido durante los pocos últimos días que habían compartido el salón de clases y sólo por eso.

-Oye...

-¿Mhh? -se volvió hacia Miguel que lo había llamado, preguntándose qué tontería diría esta vez.

-¿En serio quieres entrar ahí? -preguntó Miguel algo dudoso y el rostro de Manuel se iluminó.

-No realmente, no me gustan las fiestas grandes -hizo una mueca mientras decía eso-. ¿No quieres ir a alguna otra parte?

-¡Pero es el baile de graduación! No podemos perdernos eso, es una cosa de una vez en la vida –exclamó Miguel repentinamente, comenzando a jalar a un anonadado Manuel que creyó por un segundo que el peruano aceptaría su propuesta.

Qué ingenuo.

Sin más contratiempos, los dos chicos entraron, Miguel por delante arrastrando consigo a un Manuel que venía con una cara de sorpresa y una pizca de enojo, pero al final el castaño se resignó al ver lo emocionado que estaba Miguel.

-Bien, pero solo un rato, no pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche...

Apenas había terminado de decir aquello y ya se encontraban rodeados de gente y más gente, Miguel saludándolos a todos con la familiaridad que tiene alguien que es amigo de... bueno, todo el mundo. Y poco después se pusieron a bailar (culpa de Miguel también) al son de la música que resonaba en el lugar en ese momento. Manuel simplemente se dejaba llevar, ya completamente resignado y comenzando a disfrutar de ello, bien sabía que resistirse no le haría ningún bien.

Era increíble cómo Miguel lo tenía de un lado al otro, jaloneándolo de aquí para allá, y todavía más increíble que Manuel se dejase hacer. Se unieron a su habitual grupo de amigos, pero al poco rato Miguel ya lo estaba arrastrando de nuevo al buffet y después a la pista de baile.

-Miguel – lo llamó en medio de una canción-, ¿podemos irnos? Estoy cansado ya, y todo esto me está, no sé, como que aturdiendo…

-¿Qué? -gritó Miguel, ya que a causa de la música no había llegado a escucharlo bien.

Manuel rodó los ojos.

-¡Que me quiero ir!

Pero Miguel solo se echó a reír, abrazándose de Manuel porque ya se estaba tambaleando demasiado gracias al alcohol ingerido, replicando que acaban de llegar.

-Un ratito más, solo... solo un ratito -balbuceó Miguel y soltó una risotada.

-No -lo cortó Manuel, alejándose-. Si quieres quedarte tú, entonces hazlo, ¡pero yo me voy! -gritó por sobre la música para que el otro lograra escucharlo, y dicho eso se puso a caminar por la pista de baile hacia la salida para irse a su casa.

Odiaba a Miguel, siempre le hacía hacer ese tipo de cosas que no le gustaban para nada y pasaba un tiempo genial con él y luego... luego nada.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos y tan concentrado en encontrar la salida, que no se percató que Miguel lo siguió, llamándolo varias veces incluso. Miguel creyó que no le respondía a propósito, de manera que cuando lo alcanzó en uno de los pasillos lo agarró con brusquedad del brazo, zarandeándolo.

-¡Que esperes, carajo!

Las pocas personas que estaban ahí se voltearon a verlos y Manuel se sonrojó, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

-Estai' borracho weón, déjame tranquilo -alegó y siguió su camino.

-¡Mierda, no estoy borracho! -farfulló Miguel torpemente, abalanzándose sobre Manuel y acorralándolo contra la pared-. Puta que eres un aguado, no sé qué chucha tengo en la cabeza como para que me guste alguien así.

Manuel se quedó estático al escuchar sus palabras. Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿no? Miguel no podía gustar de él, eso era imposible.

-Mentiroso -murmuró tratando de quitárselo de encima-. Estás borracho, por eso dices esas cosas…

-No, no estoy borracho –lo contradijo Miguel, aferrándose a él mientras forcejeaban.

Manuel soltó un bufido, y estuvo a punto de asestarle un buen golpe, cuando algo hizo que se detuviese en seco, tensándose. No... No, no, no, tenía que ser su imaginación jugándole malas pasadas... Miguel soltó otro sollozo y Manuel cerró los ojos angustiado. Genial, el tonto se puso a llorar. En sus brazos, para colmo.

-Ya, ya, no llores po' weón, eso es de minas -masculló en un pobre intento de que deje de llorar, haciéndolo soltar otro sollozo.

Suspiró cansado y lo miró con expresión de "ya que", pasando uno de los brazos de Miguel por sobre sus hombros y sujetándolo de la cintura para que no fuera a caerse. Se encaminó hacia la salida para dirigirse a su casa, cuidarlo sería más fácil si estaba ahí, porque de seguro que en la escuela Miguel se ponía a tomar más.

De alguna manera lo arrastró hasta su casa, pensando seriamente cómo entrarían y subirían a su cuarto sin que su madre vea el deplorable estado de Miguel. Con suerte la mujer estaría dormida, ¿pero y si no? Manuel suspiró. Miguel solamente le traía problemas, eso estaba seguro.

Afortunadamente sí estaba dormida y meter a Miguel no fue tan difícil como creyó, al menos él ayudaba un poco al no resistirse. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró sin prender la luz ya que la luna de por sí iluminaba bastante a través de la ventana. Tiró a Miguel ahí boca arriba y se alejó un poco para contemplarlo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo la nariz al escucharlo murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.

Decidió entonces quitarle al menos los zapatos para que estuviese más cómodo, mas no contó con que Miguel se le volvería a colgar del cuello, continuando con sus balbuceos incoherentes. Manuel soltó un insulto por lo bajo, cuando de pronto todo su cuerpo se tensó y Miguel soltó un suspiro-gruñido. Manuel estaba con la mente en blanco.

Lo había mordido.

-Miguel... ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? -siseó entre amenazante e incrédulo.

¡Lo había mordido, por Dios!

-¡Miguel! -exclamó cuando sintió que lo mordía de nuevo y lo sujeta de las muñecas, succionando levemente.

-Pa-para -volvió a intentarlo, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-. ¡Mi mamá podría escucharnos!

Pero Miguel sólo se rió, y sin mayor aviso subió y lo besó.

Al principio no le correspondió, de seguro que el peruano lo hacía más por caliente que por nada, pero se estaba volviendo demasiado insistente y difícil de resistir. No tardó mucho más antes de besarlo de vuelta y fue ahí cuando Miguel se aprovechó y les dio vuelta, acorralando a Manuel contra el colchón y metiendo sus manos bajo su ropa. Manuel lo tomó del rostro y le plantó otro beso, esta vez más profundo. Miguel gimió contento al sentir como sus lenguas se entrelazaban de manera deliciosa, y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a desnudar al chico que yacía debajo de él.

-No hagai' tanto ruido, mi mamá va a escuchar -le reclamó Manuel susurrando-. No quiero que nos descubra.

Pero Miguel, independientemente de lo que afirmase, estaba borracho y solo atinó a reírse de manera bien estúpida.

-Nadie va a oírnos -replicó y Manuel comenzó a odiar el olor a alcohólico que desprendía.

-Pues si sigues con eso entonces mejor no hacemos nada -bufó huraño para ver si así dejaba de meter tanto ruido.

Miguel detuvo de golpe lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y lo miró sonriente.

-¿Y qué íbamos a hacer?

Manuel parpadeó y sintió la cara arderle.

-N-no sé -tartamudeó repentinamente nervioso y desvió la mirada para no tener que cruzarla con la de Miguel.

La sonrisa de Miguel no se fue y este se inclinó, besándolo en la comisura de los labios mientras murmuraba bien bajito.

-Te voy a hacer el amor.

Manuel tragó. Luego de asentir con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra, completamente sonrojado, Miguel terminó de desvestirlo y besarlo por todos lados. El castaño se mordió el labio nervioso y algo ansioso, empujando al otro de encima suyo para quedar ambos arrodillados en la cama. Era su turno de desvestir a Miguel.

Lo desnudó lentamente, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo. Miguel esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a ayudarlo, impulsado por su falta de paciencia. Volvió a tumbar a Manuel sobre la cama, reclamando una vez más sus labios de manera ansiosa.

-Migue... –lo llamó Manuel entre besos-, ¿cómo... cómo vas a p-prepararme? Porque no hay lubricante y yo... -tartamudeó nervioso porque sabía que le iba a doler cuando lo hiciesen.

Miguel pausó, mirándolo primero confundido, y luego cambió su expresión a una totalmente perdida, sin idea de qué responder.

-Miguel... oye po', ¿cómo le vamos a hacer? –repitió el chileno al verlo quedarse en blanco.

-Ahm... pues... -murmuró Miguel y se rascó la nuca-. ¿No sé?

El peruano se mordió el labio, comenzando a mirar perdido por la habitación, cuando su mirada recayó sobre su ropa que quedó esparcida en el suelo y una sonrisa nació en sus labios al ver unos cuantos condones tirados ahí también. No recordaba habérselos llevado de casa, pero bienvenidos sean. Manuel se fijó en la mirada estática de Miguel en el suelo y la siguió, viendo los condones también y sonrió ligeramente sin que el otro lo viera para quitárselo de encima e ir a buscarlos.

Miguel, sentado en la cama, lo siguió con la mirada y se le quedó viendo, sonriendo disimuladamente.

-Tú realmente no tienes poto ni de broma, ¿no? -se le salió cuando creyó poder guardarse aquel comentario.

Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si quieres puedes ir a joderte a alguien que sí tenga -respondió ofendido.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti.

La mirada cabreada de Manuel no se alteró cuando Miguel le sonrió con ojitos de becerro degollado, pero al final se dejó jalar de nuevo hacia la cama.

-Entonces deja de decir weas –siseó.

Miguel solo se encogió de hombros, haciéndole hervir la sangre.

-No digo weas...

-Sí lo haces.

Manuel bufó y le puso un condón en la mano. Miguel ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Anda, pónmelo tú -lo retó sentándose en el centro de la cama.

Manuel se sonrojó aún más que antes si es que eso podía ser posible, pero de igual forma accedió, acercándosele más y tomando el condón para luego romper el sobrecito con los dientes, ya que si lo intentaba con las manos quizás se demoraría demasiado.

Miguel lo observaba mordiéndose el labio ansioso cuando Manuel finalmente colocó el objeto sobre la punta de su miembro, casi completamente erecto. Comenzó a extenderlo con una lentitud que terminó por matar a Miguel. Desesperado le tomó las manos y se lo terminó de poner él mismo, cosa que evocó una risita entretenida en Manuel.

-Tranquilo po, lo mejor aún está por venir...

Miguel no le hizo caso y lo jaló, tumbándolo de nuevo en la cama, haciendo que Manuel soltase un pequeño chillido de sorpresa. Con una mano guiaba su miembro hacia la entrada del otro, nervioso, y el castaño lo miraba como preguntándole si estaba seguro de eso. Miguel decidió preguntárselo en voz alta.

-¿E-estás seguro de esto, Manuel?

Manuel asintió, saliendo de su boca apenas un débil "sí" mientras que sus manos se paseaban por los hombros de Miguel. Este se relamió, asintiendo también, y lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo. Un jadeo se le escapó y Manuel se tensó. Miguel hizo lo mismo al sentir al otro nervioso y se detuvo por completo, logrando que Manuel se pusiese aún más nervioso.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?

-N-nada -balbuceó Miguel, sin tener idea de qué decirle y todavía bajo el efecto del alcohol-. E-es solo que... que... yo no...

-Es... estás haciendo esto para pasar el rato, ¿no? -preguntó desviando la mirada-. Tú en verdad no me quieres...

Miguel lo miró confundido, tomándole aquello totalmente desprevenido.

-N-no, Manu yo... -comenzó, pero la frase murió en su garganta.

Para variar, no sabía qué decirle a Manuel. ¿Por qué eso le tenía que pasar a él todo el tiempo? Desvió la mirada, sin atreverse a dirigirla hacia el otro chico.

-¿Por qué... Por qué estamos haciendo esto? -susurró finalmente.

-Pues... porque nos queremos po', o eso pensaba, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro…

-¿Qué? -la voz de Miguel tembló- ¿P-por qué?

-Po-porque de verdad pareciera que ha-haces esto para quedar satisfecho... y n-no porque me quieres –balbuceó Manuel inquieto, sintiéndose bastante ridículo.

-N-no, yo...

Miguel tragó. Era increíble que en ese momento se le ocurriese tener una crisis nerviosa. Miró a todos lados, tenso como estaba. ¿Cómo rayos le dejaba en claro que aquello no era por puro calentón? Manuel no le quería creer y eso lo terminaría por volver loco.

Finalmente hizo lo único que se le ocurre y se abrazó al otro.

-Te quiero, chileno tonto -susurró en su oído, esperando que Manuel le creyera.

-No mientas -le respondió este, pero abrazándolo de igual manera.

Quería creer en las palabras de Miguel.

-No miento -replicó este susurrando y comenzando a repartir besos en su cara- Deberías saber que los borrachos y los niños son los más sinceros y de alguna manera en este momento yo soy ambas cosas…

-Tienes razón -rio bajito dándole la razón- Pero más te vale no estarme mintiendo, o te las verás conmigo –advirtió.

Miguel se separó y le sonrió.

-No miento -repitió y lo besó, comenzando a moverse lentamente.

Manuel hizo una mueca ante aquello, quejándose levemente, pero impidió que Miguel se volviese a detener pasando sus piernas alrededor del otro y sus manos por su cuello. Miguel de igual forma logró parar un momento, aunque siguió al instante, aunque sin atreverse a acelerar más el ritmo.

Manuel alzó las caderas, dándole mayor acceso a su entrada, y ladeó el cuello. Sintió los labios de Miguel, en su cuello, en sus hombros, en su pecho... Miguel le dio unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a la intrusión en su cuerpo, lo que no se esperó fue que Manuel buscara su boca para besarle. Y lo besó lento y despacio, disfrutando del momento, del cómo el castaño abría su boca para darle paso a que se entrelazaran sus lenguas y de los pequeños gemidos que comenzó a soltar.

Le correspondió al beso gustoso, volviéndolo cada vez más apasionado y necesitado, y comenzó a moverse más rápido, impulsado por el deseo. Manuel lo dejo ser, y a pesar de que dolía no lo demostró. Los movimientos de Miguel se volvieron frenéticos dentro del otro, y Miguel gimió feliz de lo estrecho que estaba. Sin embargo Manuel no lo estaba disfrutando tanto, ya que con lo apresurado que Miguel aumentó el ritmo no le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse, y soltaba pequeños gemidos de dolor con cada embestida.

Pero Miguel seguía, ajeno al dolor del otro, siendo el placer que sentía demasiado grande. Podía oír los gimoteos de Manuel, mas su cerebro no captó qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo, si en ese momento su cerebro no funcionaba para nada? Las manos de Manuel subieron a su cabello y lo oyó gemir su nombre. Lo besó.

-Manuel -gimió también sobre sus labios-. Te quiero, carajo...

Cuando Miguel separó sus labios Manuel se mordió el labio inferior ahogando otro quejido de dolor, esforzándose por disfrutar tanto como el peruano parecía estar haciéndolo, pero no podía. Miguel se inclinó para volver a besarlo y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la mueca del chileno, quedando congelado al instante.

Manuel soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo, aliviado de que el dolor menguara. Miguel lo estaba mirando preocupado, demasiado asustado como para hablarle.

-Miguel -lo llamó, pero el peruano no reaccionaba-. P-puedes seguir...

-Pero...

-Sigue.

-¿Estás seguro? -susurró Miguel bajito y Manuel suspiró.

-Sigue, pero lento -le indicó.

-¿En serio? Po-podemos dejarlo... si no te gusta -aventuró.

Manuel frunció levemente el ceño y le agarró el rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo -declaró-, y quiero que sigas.

Miguel lo miró sorprendido y quedándose helado, sintiéndose bien extraño sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Y Manuel se preguntó entonces si no lo habrá arruinado diciendo esas cosas, mirando hacia un lado avergonzado.

Sintió entonces las manos de Miguel acariciar su rostro y cómo luego lo tomaban firmemente del mentón, sus labios juntándose de nuevo. Oyó a Miguel susurrar…

-No quiero lastimarte, en ninguna manera. Si te duele, paro.

-Miguel, no importa, sigue.

-Pero...

-Hazlo lento.

Miguel asintió con la cabeza y volvió a moverse dentro del otro, inclinándose para besarle el cuello, a lo que Manuel respondió gimiendo de placer esta vez, girando el rostro para buscar los labios del peruano y besarlo. Fue correspondido, a la vez que Miguel se atrevió a moverse otra vez más rápido.

-N-no -gruñó Manuel-. ¡Mierda, al menos avisa cuando vas a hacer eso!

-Lo siento -se disculpó volviendo a esconder su rostro en el cuello del otro, bajando el ritmo contra su propia voluntad.

Manuel gimió despacio su nombre en su oído, acariciándole la espalda con las manos y apretando más el agarre con sus piernas alrededor de Miguel.

-Se siente bien -murmuró este ante las caricias y suspiró.

Bajó por su cuello, repartiendo besos, lametones y una mordida en su clavícula, y se tensó instantáneamente al sentir las manos de Manuel en su trasero. Manuel lo apretó y Miguel lo mordió más fuerte, gimiendo su nombre.

-Bésame... -le pidió Manuel en un susurro.

Miguel no se hizo esperar y lo besó de inmediato, aunque de manera algo torpe y necesitada llegando a sacarle sangre al castaño con una mordida.

-H-hey -se quejó mirándolo acusadoramente haciendo un puchero pero disfrutando de cómo Miguel lo embiste lentamente.

-¿Puedo moverme más rápido? -preguntó Miguel cautelosamente-. Esto me está volviendo loco...

Manuel asintió. Sus manos seguían sobre la retaguardia del peruano, entreteniéndose con esta. Miguel salió de su interior y lo volvió a penetrar con más fuerza, ahogando sus gruñidos de placer en la boca de Manuel. Manuel se quejó ante la brusquedad del otro y le muerde el labio a cambio, arqueándose contra la cama.

-Manuel -gimió Miguel sobre sus labios-, no tienes idea cuanto me encanta que te arquees así.

-C-cállate -respondió sonrojado- Mejor concéntrate en lo que haces…

La risita de Miguel apenas se escuchó, pero a Manuel le produjo un cosquilleo inexplicablemente agradable en el estómago.

-Yo también te amo -susurró Miguel.

Manuel lo besó, lento y pausado, todo lo contrario a las embestidas que le estaba dando Miguel. Miguel aceleró poco a poco sus movimientos, llegando cada vez más profundo con cada una de ella y disfrutando del beso que el otro le daba, entrelazando sus lenguas. Manuel por su parte comenzó a tensarse nuevamente, pero no por el dolor, sino porque ahora sí que estaba disfrutando del placer que Miguel le daba, haciéndolo sentir cada segundo más cerca de su orgasmo.

Miguel ya no podía más. Con un gemido urgido dio rienda suelta a su necesidad, penetrando a Manuel a un ritmo frenético y desesperado. Manuel se aferró a él, escondiéndose en su cuello mientras trataba de ahogar los gemidos de dolor y placer que amenazaban con escapar de su boca. Miguel lo agarró con firmeza de la cadera, sin disminuir el ritmo y continuó dando estocadas dentro del cuerpo del chileno, estas siendo cada vez más azarosas, hasta finalmente dar con su clímax y terminar dentro de Manuel.

El castaño gimió en frustración cuando el otro dejó de embestirlo luego de su orgasmo, queriendo llegar también al suyo, aunque ya sin muchas esperanzas de que eso pasase. Miguel se dio cuenta del estado en el que seguía Manuel y salió de dentro de él, bajando hasta su ingle, listo para hacerle una mamada. Manuel lo siguió con los ojos entrecerrados y se tapó la boca con un brazo para acallar los gemidos que vendrían ahora mismo. Realmente que su madre los oyese y los interrumpiese era lo último que quería que...

-¡Mierda!

De no ser porque tenía la boca ocupada, Miguel habría sonreído ante el jadeo sorprendido de Manuel. Presionó los labios y descendió lentamente sobre la erección del chileno, envolviéndolo con la lengua. Era más difícil de lo que se había imaginado, pero Manuel parecía disfrutarlo. Mucho.

Conforme Miguel iba envolviendo su miembro con su boca, lo lamía y besaba, Manuel no podía hacer nada más que aguantarse por gemir, ahogando todos esos sonidos en su brazo hasta el momento en que se corrió en la boca de Miguel, quien se tragó todo el semen que pudo y luego lo miró con una sonrisa desde su posición. Manuel estaba consciente de que su cara debía estar igual que un tomate, por lo que cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así cuando Miguel volvió a subir para besarlo. Suspiró gustoso en medio del beso, sintiendo las manos de Miguel sujetarlo por la cintura y que su sonrojo bajaba rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos cuando se separaron y sonrió, relamiéndose.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuvo? -preguntó Miguel sonriendo entre tímido y confiado.

-Pues... pasable –le respondió Manuel para molestarlo.

Se encogió de hombros, riéndose luego cuando Miguel puso una expresión totalmente incrédula, y lo besó.

-Es mentira -murmuró sonriendo contra sus labios-. Estuviste genial, de verdad.

La sonrisa embobada de Miguel lo hizo reírse de nuevo. El peruano se tumbó a su lado y Manuel se dejó abrazar, sintiendo como su cuerpo se le hacía tan pesado, que ni los párpados lograba mantener abiertos. La mano de Miguel acariciando su cabello no ayudaba mucho, tampoco su respiración (que a pesar de todo no dejaba de oler a ron y pisco) en su cara y el tranquilo latido de su corazón a su lado.

Miguel soltó un suspiro agotado.

-En serio te amo.

Manuel sonrió satisfecho, quedándose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Miguel tenía un mensaje de Martín preguntándole si le sirvieron los condones que le puso en el bolsillo.


End file.
